The above referenced patents refer to a technology for inline skates, ice skates and ski bindings. The technology improves the ability for ice skaters, inline skaters and skiers to shift the center of gravity along the length of the foot, from heel to toe, with an even pressure, thereby improving skating/skiing comfort and performance.
The technology includes a chassis comprising at least one upper chassis section and at least one lower chassis section. The chassis sections include at least one first contact surface and at least one second contact surface, wherein at least one of the contact surfaces is curved or partially curved. The contact surfaces are arranged so that the chassis sections can pivot in relation to each other in the longitudinal direction, and so that at least a portion of a curved contact surface is in contact with at least a portion of another contact surface. The upper chassis section and the lower chassis section are interconnected by a coupling means that has both a coupling and a spring back effect. The type of coupling means is non exhaustive in the patent applications, and can be of any kind as long as it has the two mentioned characteristics. The present application is for a specific type of such coupling means.